Episode 6
Episode 6, Gaki Endo & the Tower of One. He entered the hall. This was Gaki Endo. Yo watched him in surprise, she had read about him. He had left the guild 3 years ago to pursuit a job he had found. The job was an extreme one in which not many people would even dream of attempting. Kill everyone on X Island. X Island was a rather large mass of land off the west coast of Minstrel. This island was were every criminal Mage who had been sentenced to Life imprisonment was sent. To kill everyone on that island was to kill every man who was ever capable of killing another person, most of Minstrel's psychopaths and mass murderers were already on that Island. Obviously, the best weren't there as they hadn't been caught but as for the others. Well, Gaki had supposedly shown them. With their lives. "Did you remove everyone? Even..?" Asked Rai, implying something of a doubt toward Gaki's return. Gaki looked over at Rai, no change in his face at all. Still emotionless, he replied "If you, Asuka & Akira as a unit struggled to phase him, what makes you think I bothered myself trying to face him? He's in the most secure part of the island already, entering it would've doomed us all." Yo's ears pricked up at the sound of something intriguing. She came over to Gaki, looking up to him as if he would be the one to teach her. "I've read about you..! You're the Tower of One user aren't you?" She said, almost flirting with him as she emphasised the 'mystical' in that sentence. Gaki didn't notice her attempts to woo him, not even acknowledging them as he nodded, still looking at Rai. "I use the Tower of One. How did you know about it? It's not exactly a well known style of Magic." "I read about it, you mentioned it in an interview for Sorcerers Magazine?" "Oh. I did." He didn't remember ever saying such things or what Sorcerers Magazine even was, but he agreed so she'd stop touching him. "I forgot about that, didn't I." He said before pulling away, reverting to the bar. Sitting down quickly to remove the possibility of the newbie clinging to him, his arms stretched out across the bar, wiping the dust from it. "What happened to this place? Where's Kiro? Shouldn't he be handling this stuff?" Yo's ears pricked up again. Kiro? Was this another Mage who was S-Class? He sounded powerful just from his name but for it to be his job cleaning the bar? Doubtful. "Who's Kiro Rai?" "Kiro is my Advisor. He's not a Mage, but he's been in the guild since it began with the first Guild Master. He looks after the building aswell as advises me in moves I should make." "Yes?" Said a voice from behind the wall behind the bar, an old man came out from the back of the wall, he had a pure white beard and wore thin glasses. He held a glass in his hand, it was full of some kind of beverage. He planted it on the table in-front of Gaki, looking over to Yo whilst he reached under the table for a cloth. "Assuming that's what you're going to ask for, Gaki. And so.. Who are you?" He asked, directing his question at Yo. She retracted slightly trying to think about what she could reply with. He seemed like someone with authority, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I'm Yo, I just joined the guild today." "Right. You want a drink?" "No, thanks. I'm good." With a short smile their conversation ended, Yugami bouncing on the spot in anticipation. "C'mon guys, Lets go do this!" With that he pushed toward the door, thrusting it open and returning the light to the eyes of everyone in the room. As it cleared, Dura and Yo were following him as he went down the pathway. Looking over at the Aeria Sabre guild hall, Yugami grunted slightly as he could see the doors opening. Kanon was coming out of the hall with a sheet in his hand. A job? Yugami looked at him, a dirty expression as he watched him flaunt the sheet. The name on the sheet was clear to Yugami, it happened again. 'Hunt Lex Granth'. the same job. But this time it was a team against one man, it was a sure thing to get it this time! Click here to view Episode 7